King in the North
by Roasin
Summary: The land of Freljord, long divided, great legacy burns and brothers and sisters turned against each other. As the light dims, shadows grow ever darker. Ambition corrupts the future and harmony shatters in the flames of turmoil.
1. Berun

The land of Freljord, long divided, great legacy burns and brothers and sisters turned against each other. As the light dims, shadows grow ever darker. Ambition corrupts the future and harmony shatters in the flames of turmoil.

Avarosa tribe led by young queen Ashe, while others war, Ashe works day and night to establish a single alliance throughout the Freljord. They are an agglomeration of progressive tribes that believe in diplomacy through the teachings of Avarosa. They dwell mostly in the slightly warmer regions, and many settlements under their banner are agrarian. Though Ashe's methods are peaceful, she is still backed by a powerful and committed army.

The Winter's Claw tribe is led by the ferocious Sejuani. Sejuani wishes to conquer the Freljord through absolute strength. In her eyes, the Freljord is a place where only the strong deserve to prosper. Warlike and traditionalist, they gather food and supplies from the high plains, forests, and northern waterways during the summer. In winter months, they survive by raiding southwards. As Sejuani raids, her warriors allow the stalwart to live under her banner while they pillage the weaker tribes, leaving them without the means to sustain themselves. Once her work is done, only the mighty will be left in the Freljord.

The Frostguard dwell hidden beneath an eternal winter, deep in the ruins of the ancient Freljord. They live among the ancient ruins to the far north, protecting their leader Lissandra as she watches over the Howling Abyss. A cult shrouded in secrecy, the Frostguard archive of all Freljords archaic history. Though seemingly peaceful, the truth of the Frostguard's allegiance is far more disturbed. The world had forgotten the terrible enemy that ruled the Freljord long ago and was cast into the depths of the Howling Abyss following a long and brutal battle. And now, whilst the ignorant sleep, Lissandra keeps the Watchers at bay and plots to rule over all of Runeterra. Even so, missionaries and healers from the cult are common throughout the Freljord.

But this story won't be about them, no. This story will be about the free city state of Berun, located between the lands of Winter claw and Avarosa, led by the Old King Birger.

Berun was a port city, enabling its people to trade with foreign kingdoms and it was rich with expensive and rare minerals in their mines. At one time it wasn't even considered a Freljord city, as it was technologically advanced, with its farmers using the most modern methods and farming tools, sailors who rivaled Bilgewater pirates and army equipped with finest Demacian and Noxian weaponry.

It was a city of legend and this is its story.

 **Line break**

An elderly looking man with black hair and beard of the same color on his face, and grey eyes sad on a black throne gently taping its arm rests with his fingers.

The throne room was big, with red carped going from its massive double doors to the throne, on many of its columns were blue flags hoisted with three white interlocking horns in the middle.

''Dear your wrinkles are showing''

Said a beautiful voice, when the man turned he saw red haired woman, sitting on a white throne besides him, whose deep blue eyes stared right at him.

''I just worry, Ingrid''

He said in a gentle voice in which the woman gave small chuckle.

''For the love of the Old Gods, Birger, who would have thought that the man who slain a Troll King in his younger days and lived through countless battles would be worried''

Ingrid said, but she saw that her husband still frowned.

''Look, love, he will soon come, don't worry he is your son after all.''

Ingrid then said gently pressing her gentle hands against his rugged ones.

''I guess you are right, I'm just worried if he didn't softened after spending four bloody years in Demacia''

He said in firm tone.

''Didn't you were the one who send him there, to learn how to be a king?''

Ingrid asked.

''Yes, but still…''

He said, in a whinny town like a small child.

Then the doors opened and a soldier dressed in dark silver armor rushed in and bowed to the both of them.

''My King, My Queen, I got news, that Prince Erik's ship is entering the port as we speak.''

The soldier said.

''Hahaha, finally, I was getting tired of waiting''

King said as he stood from his throne and descended a couple of stairs, and then he grabbed his wife by the hand and went to meet their son.

 **Line Break**

A young looking man, with short jet black hair and blue eyes stood on the small ships forecastle deck as he watched a port and the City of Berun appear in his view, the high walls slightly shined from the frozen ice on them, the sole tower that acted as a watchtower and a home to the city's maester.

The young man takes a deep breath and inhaled the cold northern air.

''It feels good to finally breath in the northern air, isn't that right captain!''

He shouted at a man who stood on the quarterdeck and navigated the ship to port.

''Aye, nothing feels better as swimming in the north waters again, my Prince.''

Said the Captain.

Soon enough the small ship safely docked in the port with people coming near it.

''The Prince is here!''

''Welcome back Prince!''

The crowd shouted as they watched their Prince disembark the ship.

''It truly is good to be back.''

He said with a smile as he waved to the crowd and more cheering erupting welcoming him back

After more unloading and putting everything to carts the young Prince began to make his way towards the palace, while waving the citizens of Berun along the way.

 **Line Break**

''Prince Erik is here!''

Announcer shouted as the gates of the keep went up and a brown carriage went into the courtyard of the keep.

At the same time the King and the Queen walked out of the keep and with small steps deceased down the stairs.

Soon enough Erik stepped out of the carriage and bowed down to his parents.

''Mother, Father I have returned''

He said and soon enough King Birger enveloped his son in bone crushing hug.

''Father…air…please''

Erik pleaded for his father to release him from his embrace.

''It's good to have you back, son.''

Birger said as he released his son from his hug, it was good to see him again after 4 years; no parent wants to be so far away from their children.

''I missed you, my son.''

The Queen said as she gave a light hug and peck on the cheek.

Erik then brought them both into a hug, it was good to be back home, it truly was.

Then after a couple of seconds they broke their group hug and the King faced the crowd who was dead silent since the Prince entered the keep.

''The Prince is back! Tonight we party!''

The King shouted and immediately the crowd cheered.

 **Line Break**

It was already dark outside and all of the guests were separating. The party for Prince Erik's return was a wildly fun, when they say that no one parties harder the Freljordians, they weren't lying.

But as all good things, this party has eventually ended, seeing their last guest the royal family were about to retreat to their chambers ,when a three eyed jet black crown flew in the hall and then from it a bald man with long white beard and dark brown robes, holding a dark book appeared.

''Maester Ralph what do we owe the pleasure to?''

King Birger said to the maester.

''My King.''

Acknowledged the maester as he turned and then he turned to the Prince who was looking curiously at him.

''My Prince, I'm sorry that I couldn't have welcomed you.''

Maester said with a small bow, he wanted to welcome the Prince, after all he was the one who raised him and taught him everything when his parents weren't available, you could say Erik was the closest thing that Ralph had got to a son and now to see that young boy who would run around and prank people has grown up to such a splendid man was truly a welcoming sight.

''I understand Ralph.''

Erik said with a smile, he wasn't mad at Ralph for not welcoming him; it was understandable as Ralph was busy with overlooking all that concerns magic in the city, plus speaking to the Old Gods.

''Now speak Ralph, you definitely didn't came here to join the now ended party''

Briger said with a small lough at his own joke, at least attempt at it.

''My King, the winds changed, something stirs at the north, I advise you to be causes.''

The maester said calmly as Briger slightly clenched his fists.

''Lissandra and her damned cult.''

Birger said with slight anger in his tone, he remembers when her cult entered this city and started raising trouble, now they are digested and made into wolf's shit by now.

''I'm afraid so, my King. Though, I bring other news from the south. A massage came that Queen Ashe of Avarosa tribe is coming here in two weeks' time.''

Everyone knew of Ashe, Ashe commands the most populous horde in the north. Stoic, intelligent, and idealistic, yet uncomfortable with her role as leader, she taps into the ancestral magics of her lineage to wield a bow of True Ice. With her people's belief that she is the mythological hero Avarosa reincarnated, Ashe hopes to unify the Freljord once more by retaking their ancient, tribal lands.

''She always tries to make us join us…At least she tries to do it peacefully, unlike like Sejuani and her lot. Thank you, Ralph for the service, if that is all you are free to go.''

The King said as the maester bowed, then turned to the three eyed crown and flew away through the opened window.

Birger then looked at his son who stared at the widow from which the maester flew out, Erik was always fascinated by magic, though he didn't had the aptitude to it, which was a shame, but Erik accepted his fate and trained his body and mind instead and King Briger couldn't be more proud of his son, he will make a good king in the future.

''Well boy, get ready, because you will attend that meeting with me, we will see what you learned in Demacia''

Birger said firmly to his son, making clear that he will take no for an answer, not like Erik even would deny him.

''Yes, father, I will make you proud.''

Erik said determined to put the skills he learned in Demacia in to good use.

 **Line Break**

A woman with gray scaled armor and grey helmet on her head that counseled her eyes was walking in a dark corridor, the only source of light being some kind of stones that radiated light blue light, she moved graciously along the corridor until she reached the door at the seemingly endless corridor.

She opened the door and was hit by the cold howling wings, but the cold didn't bother her as she continued her walk and now was walking across the bridge which connected the two large mountains.

She crossed the bridge and entered the other mountain, then she was met by a lot of black hooded figures who bowed to her and cleared the way to her.

She then reached a throne made of dark blue ice and sat on it, then the figures stood up.

''So, what news did you bring me?''

The woman said with a voice of authority and soon a hooded figure stepped out and bowed in front of her.

''My lady Lissandra, Ashe and Sejuani are still battling each other, though Ashe is now moving towards the city of Berun, we speculate that she will try to make them to join her cause.''

The figure said with a manly voice.

''Yes, the city Berun is rich even if it's just one city, it will tremendously help the one witch haves it, that old fool of a king will refuse her as ever… Speaking of the old fool how my Ice Born assassin is doing?''

Lissandra asked.

''Just as you instructed, my lady, he is currently spiked the wine that was delivered from Demacia and now he is waiting in the forest for the animals to kill him, which he poisoned some of them, or to end Kings life himself.''

The man said.

''Excellent, soon the fools will fall; he will know how to meddle with me.''

Lissandra said in darker tone, no one that made her fool had lived another day, and for those crimes committed against her cult, he will pay.

''What about his boy, my lady?''

The man asked.

''Leave him be, he is no treat, soon everyone will fall to the ice age.''

 **Line Break**

A young beautiful woman with beautiful silver hair and bright blue eyes rode on her horse in front of caravan.

She wore black cape with a hood, which was down at this time, and a bow seemingly made out of ice rested on her back, then she wore a piece of black cloth that hugged her breast and it had golden ornaments before turning to white color and covering her belly along her back, on her hands there were black gloves, with her index finger and little finger exposed, the gloves were long they ended at her elbows, next she wore a black skirt and on her legs they were golden boots who expanded till her knees accompanied by black thigh highs.

One would think it would be complete suicide to walk around like that in the cold Flerjodian weather, but the cold never did bother her, she was immune to it, instead she liked the cold.

''Ashe, tell me again why are we going to that city if that old man will deny you again?''

A manly voice asked behind Ashe.

She turned around to see a tall man with emerald eyes staring at her, the said man wore a silver horned helm with a shoulder guard and vembrace of the same color on his left arm, the only difference was that the shoulder vembrace guard and the had green emeralds on them, he was bear chested and only wore dark silver tasset accompanied by pants and black graves.

''Because, Tryndamere, I think this time will be different.''

Ashe answered calmly, she was amazed how she managed to sway Tryndamere to her side, well a good coin, free will to do anything as long as he didn't break the law, women and good fights, apparently did the trick, but she can't deny that he was a massive help, he could singlehandedly take on hundreds of men, he was her bargain chip in every diplomatic meeting if say she needed to be a little more persuasive.

''And why do you think that?''

Tryndamere asked, he was in this city quite a few times and in each of them Ashe was denied all she managed to get is trade right agreements and nothing else since, but hey as long as there is good ale and pleasure houses in Berun he was more than willing to go there and stay for a couple of days.

''You will see.''

She answered him with a small smirk, yes this time everything will be different she hopes at least, if this fails she can always try again, like she did before.

''My Lady, we are approaching Berun.''

A soldier snapped her attention and she turned forwards to see the high walls glistering in the distance.

Ashe was always amazed by Berun, it was city like no other, paved roads made from granite setts, the houses tall as three stores, different kind of shops from around the world, but Ashe was amazed by the people, most of them could read and write, citizens of Berun were really intellectual, but all of that wouldn't be possible if not for the wise Kings that led the Berun to greatness, it's said that the City of Berun is ancient as Freljord itself, though if this is true no one knows.

When Ashe and her caravan reached the gates they were met by guards, it went as usual, they checked everyone for illegal substances and etc., reminded to obey the law and wished a good stay.

As she rode through the city she taken in the sights, no matter how many times she comes here she still holds that child-like excitement, there was always something new to find in this city and it never bore her, it was a shame that she never got to explore it all, maybe it will change in the future, we will live and see.

 **Line Break**

THRUST

SLICE

HIT

Battle raged inside the snowy village as men and women fought each other, their blood painting the white snow.

But one individual stood out, it was a woman wearing a helmet with only one ice horn sprouting from it, with a couple strands of blond hair escaping from the helmet, a metal breastplate was on her chest, next was the skirt made of fur and leather boots on her legs.

She swung her giant ice mace around herself taking out a couple men that surrounded her, seeing that she was still outnumbered she clicked her tongue and scowled.

WHISTLE

Then she begun whistling, surprising her enemies that were surrounding her, but in the next second came a giant bore like creature with white fur, the creature ran rampant around her stomping and stabbing everyone with its giant tusks.

She then using the distraction caused by the giant boar, she begun once again swinging her mace taking and attacked her enemies.

Soon enough they taken out their enemies and the boar came to the woman.

''Good job, Bristle.''

The woman said while gently stroking the white fur of the giant boar, then she mounted it and begun looking around, her forces were meaning it's only a minutes before they win.

WARCRY

Then she turned around to see a man with ginger hair and beard swinging his two axes taking out a couple of men instantly, then the man jumped in the air and swung his axes down separating the arms of the man that was too foolish to get in to his field of vision.

''Olaf!''

The woman shouted and the man snapped at her.

''Sejuani!''

The man shouted back and then he calmly walked to her while cleaning his axes from the blood with a piece of cloth.

''So what do you thing?''

The man asked clearly referring to the village.

''A bunch of weaklings.''

Sejuani said and her boar gave a snort, obviously thinking the same as its master.

''Yeah, this was easy, how about we raid south next? I have a score to settle with Trynd.''

Olaf said, it was really amazing to watch as the two berserkers went for each other, no one dared to interrupt them as anyone who got caught in their battle was killed in the most brutal ways possible, Sejuani herself wanted Tryndamere by her side, but she denied him saying that then he won't get to fight with Olaf, Tryndamere was strong so she respected him.

''That can be arranged.''

Sejuani said while patting Bristle, it always got her blood going when she raided south as they were the ones who defended themselves fell, even of their were weak like their Queen Ashe, she saw Ashe's men and women, slight and soft, who preferred to farm instead of fight.

In the end, it was an offer of peace - rather than an act of war - that began Sejuani's campaign of conquest. On the first day of winter, envoys from Ashe's tribe approached Sejuani's camp bearing a gift of Avarosan grain. Ashe's intent was clear: if Sejuani united with her tribe, the Winter's Claw would never go hungry again. To Sejuani, the gift was an insult.

So Sejuani gathered her people and set the grain alight. She proclaimed that Ashe's offer of charity would bring only weakness. Stripping the envoys of their supplies, Sejuani sent them back with a message: the Winter's Claw would prove to the Avarosan that only the strong deserve to survive in the Freljord. As the grain burned behind them, Sejuani rode out with her war band to inflict the first of many painful lessons to come.

''Sejuani, what should we do with the captured men.''

A man wearing only lather clothes with fur and a great-axe in his hands came to her.

''Make them slaves or execute them on the spot, I don't care they are weak.''

She answered the man.

''What about the village?''

''Loot and raze it to the ground.''

Sejuani answered coldly, those who are weak don't have a place in Flerjord, only the strongest survive here and the weak perish.

And so Sejuani calmly rode with her war band and the burning village behind her. To think that they thought they could defeat her, heck she would have taken the village by herself, it was weak.

''Were to next?''

Olaf asked besides her as he walked on foot, while she rode on her boar Bristle.

''South.''

She said with a smirk, it was time to make another visit there, she will show Ashe that Flerjord is no place for weaklings who don't have the will to fight.

 **Line Break**

The room was quite as King Briger and Erik waited for Ashe, they both knew that she was already here and probably is going here already as they sit here

Briger just wanted to end this quickly and be done with it, he already had an idea what Ashe will be talking about and seriously that girl can be quite irritating when she wasn't to be, even Sejuani didn't raid Berun this much as Ashe came here for the ''diplomatic talks''. Every meeting was the same, she would as for Birger to join her, he would deny her then she would try again. Maybe he made a mistake when he agreed to that trading agreement…

Erik on other hand looked with interest, he never was in this kind of meeting before, so all of this was new for him, he saw a tall man with slick brown hair that parted in the middle, brown eyes and mustache sitting near his father. The man was Lamont Brownjoy and he was master of coin in the city of Berun, he was responsible for all things concerning coin, like trade agreements, taxes, invested funds and etc., Lamont was a calculating person, he only cared about facts on the paper than myths or legends, he was a superb analyst of data, no one was better at his job than he.

Next to Erik sat a small man a dwarf to be exact with blond curly hair and dark beard, he was Tyrion Lannister and he was The Hand of the King, this was the highest position in the Berun's council, he would advise the king in every way he could and serves as the King's proxy during his absences. Tyrion was from Demacia a really powerful noble house, but he was disowned for being imperfect and supposedly killing his mother when he she was giving birth to him, so he traveled to Freljord to escape all that and now he is The Hand of the King. Tyrion is an eccentric person; he has a fondness for prostitutes and drink, but is also intelligent, cunning, and educated. He also is a kind man who would protect the innocent, claiming that he loves broken things.

Next to Tyrion sat and old man with a bold head and a small white beard, as a sign of his age, he was Barristan Selmy, better known by his nickname Barristan the Bold. He holds the position of Lord Commander of the Kingsguard: the realm's chief military advisor, particularly in regards to land-based warfare and law. While the King personally appoints knights to the Kingsguard at his whim, once chosen they are lifetime appointments, which cannot legally be removed. Barristan was as considered by many to be one of the best swordsmen and most honorable men in the whole of the Freljord.

Grand Maester position was taken by Ralph who stood behind King Briger.

The last member present in the room to surprise of all was a woman with red hair and blue eyes, her name was Francis Drake she hold the position of Master of Ships: the realm's chief naval officer, supervising the Berun fleet and coordinating the realm's maritime defenses and development. A personality that treats good people and evil-doers alike without distinction. A hedonist, and at any rate she likes to be flashy. Though momentary pleasure is good, she likes it when there is nothing left afterwards in both private life and in war as if a storm has blown. Though she likes treasure, she is not fond of hoarding, but instead loves to spend.

Erik knew all of them, but he never interacted with them that much apart from Ralph, who educated him on math,writing and reading, geography, astronomy and mythology, plus he was like a grandfather to Erik as he always as there for him when his parents weren't able. The next person Erik interacted from this room was Barristian Selmy, Barristian taught the young prince since he was strong enough to lift a sword about warfare and the art of sword. The last person Erik was accustomed was Tyrion Lannister, Erik liked those weird jokes that the Tyrion would make it was fun to be around the dwarf, but just as he was laid back he always offered advice if he saw that the prince was doing something wrong. It was Tyrion's idea to send Erik to Demacia as Tyrion said ''It's better to learn how to play the snake game from the snake den''

''So when will the high and esteemed Queen Ashe will come?''

Tyrion said while he drank a glass of wine.

''My men said that she will come here shortly.''

Replied Barristian.

''Can't we just say no and be over with all of this?"

Tyrion asked, he like most of all here knew what's going to happen, so he didn't see any point in this meeting. He sacrificed his time to come her instead of being at a pleasure house and doing adult things, damn how he missed Rebeca and her big tits…

''I would be bad manners to do so Kings Hand, plus we are here to see how Prince Erik will do and she already is here.''

Said Ralph and soon the doors opened and wearing a beautiful dress consisting of royal blue top and white bottom, with her long silver hair hanging loosely on her back Ashe stepped in.

The council stood up and greeted the Ashe who was accompanied by a well build man, Tryndamere, who was now wearing a black top with fur on it and black pants and another man who was wearing the same clothes as Tryndamere.

As the greeting were over everyone sat down at the table.

''I really appreciate that you accepted to meet King Briger and-.''

Ashe first begun, but she stopped as King Briger slightly raised his hands stopping her from talking further.

''I glad you think so, but let put the pleasantries aside and let's get down to business, so why are you here Queen Ashe of Avarosa?''

Birger said, he just wanted this to be over with quickly as possible.

''Yes, I have proposition for you.''

Ashe calmly said and Birger just let out a sign, he already knew which it was.

''We will not join you or your war.''

Birger said.

''I'm willing to marry you son.''

Ashe quickly said and the room went silent, Tyrion almost fell out of his chair, Barristian straightened up, Ralph had wide eyes, Erik's jaw was dropped so low that it could touch the floor, Lamont gave a calculating look, but he was too surprised and Francis just glared at the Queen before them, but the most unexpected reaction was of the King.

''HAHAHAHAHAHA!''

Birger said taking everyone by surprise by his uncontrollable laughter.

''I starting to like you Ashe, no one dared to propose this kind of idea in the history of Berun.''

The King said giving the young lady in front of him a smile, this taken him clearly by surprise, this woman had more balls than some of the men he knew.

''I'm flattered to hear that so what is your answer?''

Ashe asked cautiously, she is now in danger zone one wrong word or intonation and everything will be lost today.

King Birger adopted serious face thinking seriously over every option.

''Well, what do you say?''

Birger turned to his son who was still recovering.

Erik looked at his father, he won't deny that Ashe was really beautiful woman with her long silver hair, bright blue eyes, but he wasn't of those who would chose the partner over the looks, sure he heard her heroic deeds here and there, but as Ralph said ''Never judge a book by its cover''

''C-Can I have time, before I give my answer?''

Asked Erik, he really need to thin over this really hard, he can't give answer right away.

Being the good father that he is Birger understood it his.

''Then it's settled, I give Ashe and Erik one week to know each other and we will talk about it then.''

Birger said as he smacked Erik's shoulder.

''I'm glad to hear that your Highness.''

Ashe said as she bowed, pleased at the outcome of this meeting.

''I will leave the housing to our Master of Coin, now you may leave.''

Birger said while eyeing Berun's castle members, they nodded understanding what the King truly wanted.

''Then I bid you farewell King Birger and Prince Erik.''

Ashe said as she gratefully walked out of the hall, this meeting was a success now all she need is some way to make the Prince accept the proposal.

''Erik you may leave too.''

Birger said as he saw his son not moving from his place. Erik wanted to say something, but one glare from his Father King was all that it needed for him to bow respectfully and walk out.

''Is it wise to do this, my King?''

The first to speak, when Erik left the room, was Tyrion.

''It's unprofitable to do this.''

Said Lamont, and Barristian agreed, marrying Erik to Ashe would be the same as forging an alliance and that means losing their neutrality in the ongoing war, that means lot of gold would be spend a lot of blood spilled.

Birger let out a deep sigh, he knows what the members of the council think, he knows this really well.

''Francis, what do you think?''

Birger addressed his Master of ships who was silent thought this entire meeting.

''As much as I like to blow stuff, I don't want my men to die on the wish of a young girl.''

She said calmly as she looked the King in the eyes, Francis may be a lot of thing, but she deeply cares for her men and her ships, that much was evident in her eyes.

''Ralph, tell them''

Birger said and all eyes were now focused on the old maester, who conjured a little fire in his hands who took up a form of a sword.

''Last night when I was attending the holy fire in the altar of old gods, I saw something. The flame took the form of a sword; it's a bad omen, the Warrior God grows ever restless, he sharpens his sword day and night and the Smith God has re-ignited his war smith, making armor and weapons. They didn't act like this even when the War for the Freljord started, so this is highly troubling. War bigger than ever before is coming, when or how sadly I can't tell.''

Ralph finished his tale.

''That and before this meeting, Ralph, said that the winds have changed in the north, this isn't just a coincidence, we have to be ready and this is the first step towards.''

Birger added.

''This all good and all, but what if the Prince doesn't wants to marry Ashe?''

Tyrion added while taking a big gulp of wine, the information he got now was not good.

''He will marry her.''

Birger said back to his Hand.

''My King, how can you be sure?''

Baristian said, he wasn't sure about this plan.

''Don't worry my old friend, those two are more alike than you think.''

Birger said and stood up.

''The meeting has ended, Laimont if you can be so kind make sure that our guest would get everything best that the city can offer.''

Birger said and walked out of room. War is coming and he will make sure that none of his people would die.

 **A/N: So here it is folks, my third fanfic. I had this Idea for a long time now and I finally managed to bring myself to write it, as usual my first chapter will be pretty short, because I suck at writing beginnings without dwelling in too much on the actual plot, so the next chapter will be around 10k words. Though I have to warn you that I will update this fic when I feel like it, meaning that updates will be inconsistent. As you know this fic will be OC x Ashe fic, why I choose that? Honestly I don't know I just like Ashe in general and I feel like she deserves more fanfics of her and OC pairing.**

 **Note: By the time I wrote this Ashe's comic came out and honestly we will see if I use something from it, though I will definitely use the first volume of the comic.**

 **So with that finished, leave a review how did you like this, how awful this is and** **how can I improve.**

 **Bye-Bye!**


	2. Prepare for action

It was an early morning the sun was just barely seen in the horizon; the streets of Berun were empty apart from some passed out drunkards who were sleeping whatever they could and some people who were starting their day.

Two individuals walked next to each other, the young man wore black leather boots with black pants tucked into them, on top he wore a black tunic with gold lines and a white shirt underneath, his short black hair was combed to the right, his green eyes looked forward with some sleepiness still present in them.

Next to him was a young beautiful woman, her long silver hair hung freely on her back, she matched the young man in terms of clothing as she wore an elegant black dress that ended at her ankles and accompanied with black high heel boots who reached till her inner thigh.

Both of them were walking in the port area of Berun, with the young woman's blue eyes looking at everything like a small curious child would who just left his home and started exploring the world, the city was not like any other that she seen, for her Berun was something mystical like those stories of heroes and their strongholds that her mother used to tell her when she was still a child.

The man next to her wasn't as enthusiastic as his opposed sex partner that was evident as he left out a small yawn.

''So, Ashe, remind me why are we here?''

The young man said with sleepy eyes, he just got back yesterday, thinking that he could stay in his warm…soft…cozy bed and sleep all day, but alas his fate had other plans for him as he was woken up by Ashe early in the morning dragging him out of his bed in the godforsaken morning.

''Bonding, Erik.''

Ashe replied, paying attention to her surroundings rather than the young man beside her.

Today was the first day since Ashe proposed the plan to marry Erik and now she and he will spend 7days together to ''bond'' and to have a better understanding of each other, at least that what his father told him.

Erik still wasn't sure about all of this, it wasn't surprising as out of nowhere comes a woman and says that she wants to marry you, he was shocked quite a bit, though he is looking forward to this week, he heard many good things about Ashe from Tyrion and he wants to see if those rumors are true or not.

Though he was quite pleasantly surprised when Ashe insisted that he would call her just by her name instead of her titles, apparently she doesn't care about them and only wants what's the best for her people.

Erik agreed it's not the fanciest title that defies a man, but his actions instead.

''I have to say Berun is really beautiful,''

Ashe said, as she once again looked at everything that got into her vision, from the two-story wooden houses to local pubs, though she really liked the port of Berun, It was simple in design With two bridges going out from the shore in to the sea and branching out, making the docking places for ships, She heard from one of the citizens that the port of Berun can service up to 20ships at one time, while it was not so big of a number compared to other countries, but in Freljord it was the biggest, even her own port only could service 6 ships even though it was the second biggest port right after Berun's port.

Erik chuckled, they barely left the palace and him already her that ''Berun is beautiful'' from Ashe may time already, he imagines what her reaction would be when she sees the capital of Demacia, the golden towers, buildings almost high as a sky, the Demacian architecture with its broader naves and sometimes given oval forms, opulent use of colour and ornaments (putti or figures made of wood (often gilded), plaster or stucco, marble or faux finishing), large-scale ceiling frescoes, an external façade often characterized by a dramatic central projection, illusory effects like trompe l'oeil (an art technique involving extremely realistic imagery in order to create the optical illusion that the depicted objects appear in three dimensions.) and the blending of painting and architecture and lastly pear-shaped domes.

Seeing the sun's half already in the sky, while the other half was still hidden beneath the water Erik gently tapped the shoulder of Ashe and when she turned to him with confused eyes he pointed to the horizon.

Ashe held her breath at the sight in front of her, it was really breathtaking, the sun was just starting to rise to give the sky slight orange glow, the still sea gently reflecting the suns rays and the ships illuminated by the sun and the gentle morning breeze creating small waves, the sight before her was truly amazing.

Erik watched at Ashe with a smile and his face, the light breeze went through gently lifting her silver hair. Her silver hair waving gently almost in hypnotic motion.

Erik felt his heart flutter and his cheeks gain some red tint in them, she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw, her silver hair, her dazzling bright blue eyes, her silky smooth white skin and everything about her was just beautiful.

Shaking his head lightly and dispelling his thoughts he turned forwards and looked at the rising sun with a small smile on his face, maybe, just maybe this marriage think is worth a shot.

 **Line Break**

It was a normal day in a small village that was located on Avarosa territory right at the border with the Winter's Claw, even if it's considered a frontier village and had the highest chances to be attacked by Sejuani and her warriors, the people of the village still happily went around their day.

''Captain we have trouble!''

A young warrior wearing grey chain mail and a piece of cloth wrapped around his right arm with an Avarosa symbol on it barraged into the room where a grown man with a brown long hair and beard sat behind his wooden desk and was currently looking at a piece of paper.

''What is it?''

Asked the man never lifting his eyes off the paper.

''We lost contact with the scouting party.''

The young warrior replied.

''So what? Just send a rescue team.''

The man replied calmly.

''That's the problem, sir, we send a rescue part and only one of them returned.''

As the young man said then the man in front put down the papers on the desk, the Captain looked at him for the first time.

''What attacked them?''

Asked the Captain.

''The survivor said only one word: Sejuani''

The young warrior said and immediately the Captain jumped up from his wooden chair.

''Evacuate the village! Send a message to Queen Ashe! Hurry!''

The man shouted orders and the young soldiers instantly vanished from the room leaving the Captain alone.

The Captain punched his desk; Sejuani shouldn't start her raiding for another month or so, so why did she come here now?

Picking his sword up the Captain silently hoped that Ashe will get the message and will be able to come to their aid or at least stop Winter's Claw from advancing further, either way, the first thing they need to do is to make sure that everyone is evacuated.

 **Line break**

In the dining room of the keep, Ashe with Erik and his parents were having a quiet dinner with King Birger and the Queen sitting at the end of the table while Erik and Ashe sat at the right side of the table.

Erik and Ashe returned to the keep an hour ago after their walk which was supposed to be just a morning walk but turned out to a full tour of Berun. Both Ashe and Erik had a pretty good time in each other's company, maybe Ashe more than Erik as this was her first time really exploring Berun, but at the end of the day, it was an enjoyable experience for both of them.

''So Ashe, how was your walk? I hope Erik treated you well?''

The old King said breaking the silence.

''Yes, the walk was really enjoyable, your majesty, the sights of Berun are really beautiful especially the sight of the port when the early sun was illuminating it.''

Ashe said gently in which Birger smirked.

''Did Erik show you that?''

The King asked and Ashe gave him an affirmative nod the King continued.

''So when could I expect children?''

The King said with a full out smirk.

''PFFFFFFF… _cought…cought…_ A-Are you serious?''

Erik didn't expect this to the conversation to take a dive like this; he almost choked on his own food.

''Aggressive as ever… Remember Erik, girls like when you treat them gently.''

The Queen said and Erik had to wonder how this now turned into a lecture of all things.

OPEN

Though their conversation came to the end when a soldier from Ashe's party ran in.

''I humbly apologize for interrupting! Queen Ashe, we have trouble!''

The soldier said while dropping on one knee and bowing to his Queen.

''Rise. Now tell me what happened?''

The Ashe asked.

''Yes.''

The soldier acknowledged and stood up before continuing.

''We just got a message via rune that the village at the frontier is being attacked by Sejuani.''

The soldier explained.

''Are you sure it's Sejuani?''

Ashe asked it was still early for her annual raids…

''It was sent directly from the village, my Queen, the captain there is my friend I don't think that he would do such things as a lie.''

The soldier replied.

''How many of men does Sejuani have?''

Ashe asked.

''Unknown. My Queen''

Ashe let out a deep breath and started to gently massage her forehead, she could just send a message to other towns and villages to mount a resistance, but because of the unknown number of Sejuani's force it was a huge risk, plus as the years go on Sejuani became more and more smarter in her raiding, just like in the last raid she split her forces and attacked 3 towns at the same time making it harder to gather a sizable army to counter her, of course Ashe had the second option of going there by herself and directly taking command of everything, but by doing that she would have to leave Berun for about week meaning that the Prince could lose his interest in her and making her plan even harder to achieve, though she would lie if she said that she didn't enjoy being in the prince company, it was quite evident today that she had lots of fun with the Prince and it turned out that he was a quite good man and people of Berun liked him and she wanted to know him even better now.

But in the end, she chose the second option as her people safety comes first before her wishes.

She bowed down to the King of Berun stating that she has to leave, but what surprised her are the Kings words.

''Stop, Ashe, I have an idea. Erik go get Barristan and Tyrion…or scratch that he is still at the pleasure house, so get Ralph instead and meet me the meeting room.''

The King said surprising Erik and Ashe, but without waiting, Erik left the dinner table to get both of the men that their presence the King asked.

After an hour Barristan and Ralph accompanied by Erik entered the room where the King and Ashe were already present, after greetings all of them sad down at the table and Birger explained the Ashe's situation to them.

''So, why call us, your grace?''

Barristan asked.

''Well I want Erik to go along.''

The King said surprising everyone present.

''My King that's-!''

Barristan and Ralph wanted to say something but were cut off when Birger raised his hand shutting them.

''Of course, I will send Barristan and 200 of our men with him.''

The King said.

''But I still don't understand why do you want to send him''

Barristan said as he calmed down a bit.

''To man up, he will have to lead one day, I think fighting Sejuani would be a really valuable experience for him, plus I know that I can trust his life to you my friend, but in the end, it's for him to decide.''

Birger said with a small smile and then turned to his son.

''So Erik what will it be will you help Ashe or not?''

The King asked while eyeing Erik.

Erik thought hard, but with how his father looked at him he already knew that he expected only one answer, so Erik accepted.

''I will help her.''

Erik replied simply

Birger smiled.

''Well then, Barristan prepare your men, my boy is going to battle!''

''By your will, my King, then I will go and prepare my men.''

Barristan bowed his head and left the room.

''Yes please do that and Ralph prepare the message rune just in case.''

With a nod, Ralph left the room too.

''Now then Erik I want to talk with Ashe for a bit, you can go prepare.''

Birger said and gave another glare to Erik and without saying anything Erik left the room.

There was a bit of tension in the room, but nor Birger nor Ashe said anything.

''Thank you for lending your assistance, I'm really grateful.''

Ashe said finally.

''No, you should thank Erik, he is the one who accepted it and the one who is going with you.''

Birger responded.

''Em…So what do you want to talk about, King Birger?''

Ashe asked slowly after all this has to be something serious if he had everyone to leave the room.

''Do you like him? No…Let me rephrase that, do you think you can learn to love him?''

Birger asked her in a serious tone and stared at her eyes wearing a serious expression.

Ashe didn't dare to break the eye contact with the King, she knew that if she broke the contact it would end up badly for her, so she stared back and begun to think, they only spend one day together so it was hard to say anything about Erik yet, though expressions were good, but it was still too early to say if she could love him or not and if she answered ''Yes'' she already knew that the King before her would tell that what she said would be a lie and saying ''No'' wasn't an option either…

Steeling herself she prepared her answer.

''I need more time to answer, we only spend one day together, so I'm sorry but I can't give my answer.''

Ashe said calmly, never breaking the eye contact.

The King stared at her for a couple of seconds more and then gave a satisfied smile.

''Well that's all that I wanted to ask, you better go prepare yourself.''

Birger said.

Ashe stood up and bowed out of respect and then left, but when she reached the door the King spoke.

''Ah…I forgot, people best show their true faces when their lives are at risk and they have nowhere to run, remember that okay?''

''Yes, I will remember that, thank you.''

Ashe said and left, though she still had to wonder what did the King mean by those words…Maybe he wanted her to put Erik in danger, but that was unlikely which parent and a King would want his only heir and son to be put in danger? That would be illogical, but then again he asked if she could learn to love Erik, so then maybe he wants to put Erik in danger so Ashe could see his true self and then give the answer to the king? Or not? Maybe those things that the King said had no connections what so ever?

Ashe started massaging her forehead once again, there are too many headaches for one day.

After Ashe left Birger relaxed in his chair.

''Seriously, Erik, such beautiful young woman proposes to you, not you, but she and you didn't accept it right away, heck even if she would have alternative motives that I would know about, I would say yes just to have her in my bed.''

''Have what in your bed?''

Hearing another voice the King tensed up.

''Nothing, honey, just thinking out loud that is all''

King Birger said as his wife entered the meeting room.

''Either way, how did the talk go?''

The Queen asked and took a seat near her husband.

''She is smart, she would be the perfect wife for Erik.''

Birger replied.

''How can you said that when you asked one question?''

The Queen eyed the King.

''Because I asked the question and so I can tell, plus we too didn't fall in love with each other on the first day of our meeting.''

The King replied while placing his hand on top of the Queen's

''I remember you were such a brute back then.''

The Queen said and Birger only smiled.

''Ah, my youth days I could get every woman and I had such strong muscles, though even now I'm still packing a punch.''

The King said flexing his muscles and getting a few giggles out of his wife.

''But in the end, I have chosen you, my love.''

''You chose me because I was the first to say ''no'' when you tried to get into my pants.''

The Queen replied with a small laugh.

''True, but it was still the best decision of my life, I could never be happier.''

The King said as he gently kissed her hand.

''Though that Brute still managed to get into your pants at the end, haha.''

The King started laughing, breaking the mood while the Queen lightly punched him.

''You can be such a jerk sometimes...''

''I love you too.''

 **Line Break**

At the cover of night, Ashe's party along with Erik and Barristan with his men left Berun with horses and now they were steadily going towards their destination.

As he throws a parting glance at the step-like walls of Berun, and he can't help but wonder what has been happening with his father.

First, he accepted Ashe's proposal which was just absurd as he never accepted anything apart from some trade agreements, plus this proposal even bigger than anything she proposed until now. What made his father accept he still wonders, but what truly made him suspicious that his father sends him and Barristan go and help Ashe, it was troubling Erik dearly it was like his father is expecting something to happen, but what Erik still doesn't know.

Noticing the troubled expression of his prince Barristan got closer to Erik.

''Looking forward to you first battle?''

Barristan asked slightly surprising Erik who was still deep in his own thoughts.

''Ah, Sir Barristan, I just got a few thoughts on my mind.''

Erik answered his weapons teacher with a small smile.

''Just, don't overthink, you will need a clear head when we start fighting.''

Barristan said with a judging eye, he knows what the young prince is thinking, but sadly he too knew little about what's going on with the King, hopefully, they will get the truth sooner or later.

''Yeah I know, the clear head can save your life one day, by the way, when will we be stopping to set up camp?''

Erik asked, changing the topic.

Barristan lifted his head up and stared at the sky, the sun was already down, just a portion of it still lightened up the sky with an orange glow.

''Have I taught you how to sleep on a horse?''

Barristan asked.

''No.''

Erik asked with a confused face, this is the first time he heard about people sleeping on horses, heck was that even possible, to begin with?

''Well then, now is the perfect time to learn.''

In the end, Erik managed to get a few hours asleep until they sat up camp.

''My back hurts so much, I barely even slept.''

Erik whined while sitting down on the ground.

''You just need to get used to it, my prince.''

Barristan said as he sat down near Erik.

Unlike Erik who barely managed to get any sleep, Barristan was rested fully; he even snored lightly when he was sleeping, while Erik guided his horse.

''Well, at least we are getting closer.''

The prince said as he drew his sword from the scabbard and begun cleaning it, it was a beautiful sword, it had a black handle with golden pommel and golden guard which was slightly bent upwards the blade was silver-white with only the fuller being black.

''Nervous?''

Asked Barristan, after all this will be the prince first battle, it was normal to be nervous when you about to kill another human being, Barristan knows that as he himself was in this kind of situation.

''I guess, just a few thought on my mind.''

Erik replied looking at the sky, they rode all night and now the sun was setting up once again, they still have all day of riding left, the village was just 3 days away, but with their pace, they should reach it in the evening.

''Let me tell you something a warrior is not a person that carries a sword. The biggest war you ever go through is right between your own ears. It's in your mind. We're all going through a war in our mind, and we have to callus our mind to fight that war and to win that war. You have to win that war if you want to see tomorrow, my prince.''

Barristan said as he got up and held his hand towards the prince.

''Now get up, we have the battle to fight.''

Erik grabbed his mentor's hand.

''I guess you are right''

And with encouraging words from Barristan Erik was ready to face his first battle.

 **Line break**

Sejuani smirked as she put her feed up at the table relaxing in the wooden chair, surprisingly this village put a lot of resistance, but with sheer numbers, she easily overwhelmed the garrison and sacked the village.

''So remind me again, why are we not going deeper into Ashe's territory?''

Olaf said sitting down and starting to polish his two axes.

''If what did that weakling told us is true then it means that Ashe is coming here and she will be alone.''

Sejuani replied to him.

''You mean about her being in Berun?''

Getting a nod from Sejuani Olaf continued.

''So this is why you send most of the men back?''

Olaf asked.

''Yes, she will have maybe around 100people with her otherwise the Berun bastard wouldn't let her in, So I thing havin 400men with us is more than enough to get rid of her.''

Sejuani reasoned, she knew Ashe is coming alone and finally she will bring her to her knees.

''What if she gets reinforcements?''

''From where? After what we have done last year by splitting our forces she will be afraid to leave the town undefended and Berun in no way in hell will lend her a hand and she will not sit back and wait while I ravage her lands, she will not wait for reinforcements coming from further away.''

Sejuani replied for him, Ashe was stubborn; she will take the risk just to keep her people safe.

''Well I'm happy as long as I get to kill something.''

Olaf replied shrugging his shoulders, he didn't understand Sejuani's grudge against Ashe, but he didn't care after all their war against each other meant more killing and pillaging for him.

''So what time do you reckon they will be here?''

Olaf asked her lastly.

Sejuani scratched her chin.

''Hmm if she is rushing to get here then today evening, so we have 8hours to indulge ourselves, we will meet outside of the village''

 **Line Break**

''You want my men to what?''

Erik asked Ashe as they both rode next to each other.

''I want your men to take vanguard while my men will cover your flanks''

Ashe responded Erik, guessed that she wanted his men to take the vanguard because they're better equipped than her soldiers, even turning the head he could clearly see the difference between the soldiers.

Ashe's soldiers wore mostly only a chainmail, some wore leather armor and even less wore actual armor, more of them instead wore the pieces like breastplate or gantlets, even their weapon selection had a big variety from swords to two-handed battle axes, while his men wore the same equipment full armor and all of them had shield and a sword, though it was quite unlucky that they didn't have any archers apart from Ashe herself, archers would really make their life easier as they could instead of going aggressive they could play defensive and wait for the enemy while whittling them down.

''Barristan what do you think?''

Erik asked as he turned his head around.

''I think it's a good idea, our men are heavier so vanguard is the best role we could take, while Queen Ashe's troops are lighter so they can more quickly get around our enemy''

Barristan responded, he was pleasantly surprised that Erik asked for his opinion, it just shows that Erik has grown into a splendid man and isn't all hot-blooded to make a name for himself.

''But what if we would stay mounted and just run them down?''

The Prince asked.

''I don't recommend it, my Prince, while yes we would have more punching power while mounted, but at the same time we would be faster and that means that Queen Ashe's men wouldn't be able to fallow us leaving our flanks exposed, meaning that we could be quickly surrounded.''

Erik gave an appreciative nod, he was happy to have experienced warrior like Barristan here.

''Okay, then we will take the vanguard, I hope our flanks will be secured''

Erik said as he turned to Ashe with a small smirk on his face.

''You can count on it.''

Replied Ashe with a smile

 **Line Break**

''So this is it huh?''

Erik said as he looked at his sword the silver edges reflected everything like a mirror, to think that this beautiful blade will take a life, no that he today will take a life, was he ready? He still doubted.

They just got a word from a scout that the enemy is already waiting for them just outside the village, their number is around 400, while Erik and Ashe's men were only 200 each having 100men at their command, the enemy is two times bigger meaning that Erik will have to fight even if he doesn't want to.

Then he felt something heavy on his shoulder, he looked and saw an old face of Barristan whose hand was placed on his shoulder.

''Remember the real battle you fight is in your mind, win that battle and you will win today, lose that battle and you will lose everything.''

Barristan once again told him, Erik understands that, but he just can't help it.

Taking a deep breath Erik tried to calm himself, he needs to have his head in the game now.

And like this, they marched to meet the enemy.

It was a quick march until they saw the wooden wall of the village and a bunch of men in front of them.

Both armies stood against each other eyeing one another.

At the backlines of the Avarosa and Berun army Ashe, Erik, Tryndamere, and Barristan were going over their plan once again.

''Okay, so they are outnumbering us 2:1, Erik I will have your men charge first so that Sejuani would focus on you while we will attack the flanks, I will have 20 elite men go around the enemy and hopefully wreck some havoc even if shortly, hopefully, they will cause trouble for Sejuani and that will relieve some pressure from the frontline, after that it is all in the hand of the gods.''

Ashe said as she made a makeshift battle plan with a stick on the ground.

Everyone present nodded, it was a simple plan.

''If I may ask, did you sent a message for some nearby towns?''

Erik asked reinforcements would be a great help.

''Yes I send them earlier they can spare 40men on horses.''

Ashe replied, even 40men will make their life easier.

''So when they will be here?"

Erik asked, the sooner they would get here the better it would be for them.

''If I had to guess it would take them 2-4hours to get here.''

Ashe replied.

''So we need to stall some time right?"

Erik asked once again.

''Yes, but we can't just stay still, because Sejuani will understand that something is not right.''

Ashe replied.

''Indeed, she has numerical advantage so she just can't wait and we don't have the luxury to do that, plus if what the scout told us is true than we have to worry not about Sejuani, but about Olaf as well, both of them are powerful warriors capable of bringing down a lot of men alone.''

Barristan said and Ashe nodded.

''That's all then, let's prepare then.''

Ashe said

''Finally!''

Tryndamere shouted and quickly ran to the frontline.

''Not again…''

Ashe said as she face-palmed herself.

While Erik and Barristan watched the warrior with interest.

Tryndamere got out in the frontline proudly walking forward pulling his giant sword along and then he planted his sword into the ground.

''Olaf! You dickless ginger son of a bitch, did Sejuani finally cut off your balls that you are still hiding behind some ass liking wankers? Come and show yourself you snail-skulled little rabbit, or are you running back to your momma you ill-bred bastard, even a dog's shit has more worth than you!''

Tryndamere shouted loudly, honesty, Erik was impressed by the Tryndamere's vocabulary.

Soon enough a man walked forward holding two axes in each hand.

''Piss off and eat my dick you lavvy-heided wankstain, go and boil your head, the only woman you can get is your fucking mom, you are fucking useful as tits on a pigeon, a fucking plonker that hasn't seen a pussy since he fell out of one, You cockered bum-bailey poofter! You gob-kissing gleeking flap-mouthed coxcomb! You dread-bolted fobbing beef-witted clapper-clawed flirt-gill!''

Olaf replied in kind, who would have thought that both of them who are muscle brain had such words in their vocabulary.

''OOHHH NOW YOU ARE ON YOU WEASEL-HEADED FUCKNUGGET!''

Tryndamere shouted and picked up his sword and started running towards Olaf

''COME HERE YOU WITLESS FUCKING COCKSPALT!

Olaf shouted as he too started running down.

''Well here goes are time buying plan.''

Barristan said with a good laugh.

''I'm amazed honestly''

Erik said still remembering all those insults.

''I can't believe he done it again…''

Ashe said in a low voice while shaking her head.

''So should we charge?''

Erik asked.

''Yes,''

Ashe replied.

 **A/N: I'm done lol, honestly this should have been posted in early July, but my laptop started breaking down so I waited till my salary came and bought a new one, but here I'm and I'm hoping I won't get in trouble for all those insults, I don't know why I created this scene lol, at least I think it's fun. Next chapter will be the first battle of Erik so look forward to it!**

 **Now I want to ask you all, would you like if I created some maps, like the current state of Runeterra and I would give a small schemes of how battles were fought something like in history books, for example, it will give you some kind of visual representation of things making it easy to imagine, but Fanfic hates links so I think about creating a DC server or just posting link to the images like this**

 **Now I will focus on my AoT fanfic so this fic will be updated maybe in mid-September**

 **See you next time!**

 **Bye-Bye!**


	3. First Battle

After Tryndamere and Olaf have insulted each other and ran at each other, Erik went down to his men with Barristan; they were lined up in wide formations with 2 lines consisting of 50 men, the idea behind this wide formation was that they could cover as much frontline as possible, allowing Ashe's men to easily move behind enemy flanks, this formation was risky as well because of their with the enemies could easily break through the middle and surround them.

But Erik wasn't as nervous as he was before; maybe it was the words of his mentor Barristan that affected his mind or the exchange of words between Tryndamere and Olaf, whatever it was Erik was glad at it allowed him to focus on this battle.

''Men, swords!''

Barristan shouted as the men drew their swords and readied themselves, Barristan was at the front leading the men as more experienced warrior than Erik, while Erik was stationed at the back, after all, it was his first battle and on top of that he was the heir of Berun, so Barristan wanted him to stay back as much as possible, but with this formation and their enemies outnumbering them, they both knew that Erik will still be in the thick of action.

''Charge!''

Barristan shouted and all of them ran forward.

''Show'em boys!''

A strong female voice rang on the battlefield and then the Winter Claw's men started shouting and ran towards the battle eager for the blood of their enemies.

 **Line Break**

 **Tryndamere vs Olaf**

Olaf and Tryndemere were the first to engage in the battle as they ran towards each other.

Tryndamere raised his sword and slammed downwards towards Olaf.

Olaf grunted as he blocked Tryndamere's sword with his two axes and then he pushed the sword away and took a swing with his left axe, trying to decapitate Tryndamere.

Tryndamere seeing the movement of Olaf's axe slightly ducked avoiding the slash, he then sideway slashed Olaf, but Olaf jumped back and quickly re-engaged Tryndamere.

Even as Avarosa-Berun soldiers clashed with Winter Claw around them, they only focused on each other.

No one dared to get in between them, one Winter Claw's grunt did, but Olaf threw his axe directly at the grunt killing him, from then everyone knew better than to try and get between them.

They traded blow for blow, sparks were flying around them and neither of them could get the upper hand in this fight.

They jumped, twisted, kicked each other just to get an advantage over the other, but all they had done was that they managed to put but scratches on each other, nothing past that.

They both grew more and more frustrated as the fight went one, it was evident with their ever-growing number of wild attacks.

Tryndamere gripped his sword and with all his force slashed at Olaf.

Olaf knew he was to close to jump back and evade so instead he blocked, but the force behind that slash was so great that Olaf even slide a couple of meters back, Olaf wasn't backing down as he jumped in the air and using the momentum brought his two axes at Tryndamere, who raised his sword horizontally to block the attack.

A grunt escaped of Tryndamere's mouth as he even had to almost kneel, just to block Olaf, then he tossed Olaf over himself and turned around to see two axes coming at him from both sides, Tryndamere quickly took a step back, but even then he felt as the axes grazed his naked skin.

Tryndamere the spun around attacking Olaf, but Olaf dodged it by stepping back every time Tryndamere would spin, then Tryndamere brought his sword up and lunged it downwards.

Olaf blocked it, but Tryndamere didn't back down instead with all of his strength he pushed the sword down.

Olaf had to kneel, the strength was too much, he tried to push back, but in vain as he watched the sword get closer to his head, so instead Olaf masterfully pushed the sword to the side, but Tryndamere saw through that and the moment Olaf pushed his sword off, he kicked Olaf right in the face.

Now both of them stood against each other one with two slashed at his chest and one with a broken nose, both of them bleeding.

With ferocious screams, they re-engaged for the hundredth time today.

 **Barristan vs. Sejuani**

Barristan hadn't had any trouble so far he cut the enemies left and right, maybe the enemy was underestimating him because he was an old man?

That was until he noticed an icy blue object flying to him.

Barristan stepped aside and the object landed next to him, it was a weapon made of true ice in the shape of kite attached to an iron chain, he immediately knew who the wielder of this weapon was.

Looking at the direction for where the weapon came from he saw a woman wearing grey armor, sitting on a giant white fur boar, it was Sejuani the leader of Winter's Claw with her beast Bristle.

''You!''

Sejuani spat angrily as she saw Barristan, now she understood where Ashe had so many men with her, the damn Berunians are helping her, she should have understood right away when she saw those well-equipped men at the front

''Me.''

Calmly replied to Barristan as he raised his sword for an engagement.

Sejuani spun her weapon and lunched it at Barristan who once again dodged.

Using the timing he darted towards Sejuani to close the gap between them, just as he got close enough the boar aimed his giant white tusk at the man making him jump back.

There was no use trying to beat Sejuani on one on one battle as it was mostly impossible to get to her, first you have to get past her weapon and then you have to face her giant boar.

It was no use attacking her so instead Barristan out himself into defense, no matter how he tried he just couldn't get close to Sejuani or Bristle to at least put a scratch on him, now all he had to do is to pray that someone would cause a distraction or at least would help him defeat her.

''What is it, old man? Already tired?''

Sejuani said in a mocking tone as she kept attacking the defending man.

As time went by Barristan grew tired, it was evident by how his movements became slower and heavy.

Noticing it Sejuani's attacks got faster and faster trying to hit the man in front of her.

''Bristle!''

Sejuani shouted and getting affirmative snort from her beast she grabbed her weapon and attacked Barristan from his left side making him stand back and just as he dodged Bristle charged.

Barristan's eyes went wide as he saw giant tusk just a couple of meters away from him,

He quickly brought his sword and managed to redirect the attack at the last minute.

''GAH!''

Barristan was still hit at the side the tusk even penetrating his armor and making a big slash at his side which started too bled immediately.

''Not so tough now are you when you have no walls to keep you safe?''

Sejuani said with a smug grin starting to slowly spin her weapon reading herself to crush the man in front.

Barristan did say nothing; instead, he raised his sword and prepared himself once again.

Then he heard someone walk near him, he turned his head and saw Erik standing with his sword drawn.

Barristan saw some blood on the Prince's sword, meaning that the Prince finally stepped into manhood.

He looked at Erik's green eyes and saw no fear, but instead, a desire to survive, with a smile on his face Barristan nodded his head to the Prince and he nodded back and they started to advance towards Sejuani.

''Ho? You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming, right to me? Even though that old man couldn't do anything against me?''

Sejuani said with a haughty tone as she started to spun her ice mace.

''We can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer.''

Erik responded as he positioned his sword forward.

''Oh ho! Then come as close as you like.''

Then Erik rushed her and Sejuani in response threw her weapon at him.

Erik deflected it and from his side immediately Barristan showed up closing the gap, but once again Bristle was in the way and aimed his tusk at the old warrior.

It was in Barristan's intention to get the giant beast's attention allowing Erik to slip past through.

Erik jumped and aimed his sword at Sejuani, but she quickly blocked it.

Three of them understood that the balance of the fight was restored.

It was a deadlock no one could get the upper hand.

''My Prince''

Barristan said as he stood near Erik.

''Yes''

Erik responded to his mentor.

''We should attack the beast instead of Sejuani, her beast is big it's an easy target.''

Barristan said as he immediately saw that killing or injuring Sejuani is impossible while she is on her boar; it was better attacking the boar instead.

''Yes, I suppose it is.''

Acknowledged Erik, he trusts Barristan's judgment as he has more experience then Erik, he would be a fool not to listen to the words of such experienced warrior.

Both of them started their attack with Barristan blocking Sejuani while Erik attacked the beast.

Erik bearly managed to dodge the giant tusks of the beast and immediately he slashed it with his sword.

The beast gave a roar of pain as blood started running from the wound.

''Bristle! Damn you bastards!''

Sejuani shouted.

''Bristle take care of the old man, I will beat that bastard who hurt you to a bloody pulp.''

Sejauani said as she jumped from the boar.

''My Prince!''

Barristan shouted and tried to get to his prince, but was blocked by a giant boar. Barristan cursed under his breath, this was the worst situation they could have ended up with, Erik was inexperienced fighter there is no way he can beat such experienced warrior as Sejuani.

Barristan knew that he quickly has to defeat Bristle or Erik will perish, so with a prayer for the prince safety he engaged the beast.

Erik stood ready his eyes focused on Sejuani.

Sejuani without a word had begun attacking him.

He dodged her weapon and quickly closed the distance and slashed her, of course, it would be a miracle if he managed to hit an enemy of Sejuani's caliber.

Sejuani blocked his sword with the chain of her weapon and the quickly wrapped her chain around the blade and tried yanking it, but Erik hold onto his weapon with all his strength then he kicked Sejuani making her release his sword.

''you're good, but not good enough!''

Sejuani said as she once again attacked Erik, Erik of course dodged instead of blocking, but that was what Sejuani wanted as she twisted her wrist and the metal chain managed to hit Erik's side, it didn't penetrate his armor, but still it hurt a lot and now he knew that he has to look out not for the mace, but the chain itself, if it managed to hit him somewhere unprotected Erik was sure that it will cause a lot of damage.

Sejuani lunged forward and delivered a kick, but Erik managed to block it with one of his hands, he then slashed her witch she dodged.

Erik was clearly losing ground as he was stepping back and back, there was a clear gap in combat experience and Sejuani exploited it.

Sejuani spun her mace and with momentum, she flung it at Erik.

Erik was surprised for the first time in this battle Sejauni missed, she aimed to low and all Erik had to do is just take a step to the side, but when he noticed Sejuani's smirk he realized his mistake.

''Got you''

Sejauni said and with a quick motion, she decked the young prince on the ground.

Sejuani had to tell this young man in front of her was good, she would only imagine what he would be in years to come, but sadly or not in Sejuani's case he was about to be dead.

 **Line Break**

 **Ashe**

Ashe let lose three arrows from her bow all of three hitting their targets.

She looked around and she didn't like what she saw. They were losing, not that of a surprise, but she has to give applause to Berunians, just with 100men they were still were holding strong, but even they were being pushed back slowly if this continues they will surely lose.

She took a breath and channeled some magic into her bow and aimed at the sky, then she released the string and then before her eyes a crow made from ice manifested and took to the sky.

It was one of her magic, this bird allowed her to see everything from its eyes and so she directed it with her mana a bit further from the battlefield.

''Thank Avarosa''

Ashe saw the reinforcements they were just 20mins away, they just have to survive, she then proceeded to survey the battlefield with her magic bird, she needed to get a grasp of the current situation and see if they will hold till reinforcements.

Everything was okay, both flanks were holding, Tryndamere is fighting Olaf if nothing changes then they should survive without breaking until reinforcements arrive.

Then as she observed Berunians her eyes went wide, right at the canter she saw Sejauni fighting Erik.

Ashe quickly dispelled her bird and ran towards Berunian lines; no matter what she has to save Erik, she feared what will happen if she failed.

She ran as fast as she could, shooting arrows at approaching enemies.

Just as she was to reach Erik she saw as Sejuaniput the young Prince on the ground using her weapon.

Ashe without delay shoots an arrow at Sejuani.

Sejuani saw the arrow and deflected her with her weapon.

''Ashe.''

Sejuani spat with venom as Ashe quickly went to Erik's side.

''I can't let you hurt him Sejuani''

Ashe replied calmly as she aimed at Sejuani.

''Well killing two is more fun than killing one.''

Sejuani smirked as she readied herself, she will not miss this golden opportunity to kill Ashe and then all of the Freljord will be hers for the taking.

''Are you alright?''

Ashe asked Erik who was slowly standing up.

''Yeah, thanks.''

Erik replied, with Ashe by his side he was sure now that now they can get the upper hand.

Sejuani rushed first targeting Ashe as she was the greater threat to her than, Erik, but Erik blocked her path and just as she was to push him three arrows came at her which she had to dodge and the cycle repeated for a couple of times Sejuani tried to get closer to Ashe, but was blocked by Erik and allowing for Ashe to freely lunch arrows at Sejuani.

It didn't help that Ashe and Erik were strangely in motion which other, they supplemented each other were the other was lacking making them a deadly combo.

As the fight went on and Ashe with Erik grew bolder with each minute, pushing Sejuani back.

Sejuani tried her hardest even managed to throw a punch at Erik's face and managed to bruise Ashe, but other than that she was put on the defensive with Erik fighting her up close and Ashe running around them and launching arrows at Sejuani.

Sejuani knew that all she has to do is wait, as with her larger force she knew that there is no way that joined forces of Berunians and Avarosians will hold for much longer, she saw that as more and more of her men came her and attacked either Ashe or the Young Prince, it was matter of time for the lines to break and she will enjoy watching Ashe's defeated face, heck maybe Sejuani will give Ashe to her men as a reward before she kills her.

But her thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout of charge.

Sejuani looked to her side and saw men on horses riding out from the forest and punching to her flank.

Sejauni was really mad she knew that it was now over with the reinforcements and all she could do now is a retreat or be overrun and captured.

She let out a loud whistle and Bristle came running to her, she then jumped on her beast and turned around to face Erik and Ashe

''This is not over!''

She said with anger in her voice and called for a retreat, next time there will be no more games, next time she will bring the full might of Winters Claw and Ashe's door.

Erik watched the retreating, just as he was to chase her he was immediately stopped by a hand on his shoulder as he turned around he saw Barristan shaking his head.

Erik almost immediately sat down on his ass and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding all the pressure was leaving his body.

''We won…We won…We actually won! Hahaha!''

Erik said cheered happily even if his body was tired he felt incredible joy, he survived and WON his first battle.

He looked at his slightly shaken hands, these hands just killed people, but strangely he didn't feel anything, maybe it was still adrenaline in his body or the joy of his first victory and honestly he didn't care, because all it matters that he will get to see them tomorrow, he clenched his fist and let out another cheer which was followed by the soldiers who bravely fought today.

''Are you okay?''

He heard a gentle voice and saw Ashe giving him her hand.

''I'm good you, how about you?"

He said as he took her hand, just as he was to pull himself up his legs gave out under him, just now he felt how tired he was, and he fell on his back drawing Ashe with him.

''Or I lied.''

Erik said sheepishly as he saw Ashe on top of him, both of them chuckling a bit at this little joke.

Erik looked at Ashe's face her Icy blue eyes staring at him, she was indeed beautiful, Erik even felt his cheeks get hotter, his heart slightly beating faster.

Almost instinctively he gently tucked her silver hair behind her ear so he can see more of her, strangely she didn't say anything or did anything instead Ashe welcomed his touch even if his hands were armored.

Both of them stared at each other, he and she felt them getting closer, maybe it's still the heat of the battle in their heads or just happiness that they survived they didn't know.

''Ahem.''

Their moment was broken by Barristan who wore an amusing smirk on his battered face and instantly Erik and Ashe stood up in the speed of light with their heads low to hide their blushes.

''Come, my Prince, we still have much work to do until we can party''

With a hearty laugh, Barristan said.

''Can it wait? I feel really tired…''

Erik said with a groan, the fight with Sejuani took so much energy, more than he wants to admit, hopefully, he won't have to fight her anytime soon.

''I'm afraid not, dead bodies that are left unattended bring diseases and curses upon the land and its inhabitants, plus we have to count how many men we lost and write letters to their families, this is our duty holy duty as survivors, to give these brave souls a place to rest and it's your duty as future king to oversee it, these are your men, they killed and shed blood for you.''

Barristan explained to the prince and there was no room talking back and Erik knew that so he obeyed and followed.

Erik was shaken by the aftermath, when he was in Demacia he read books about thousands upon thousands of deaths in the wars against Noxus, but after all, it was written and to see the aftermath for him was an experience on its own. 20 of Berunians found their graves here…

Even if it was a small battle, it was still horrible to Erik, some bodies missed a limb or two and heads detached from their bodies, dead faces in pain stared at him, there were even some organs lying around.

He himself killed today, but that can compare the sight of the aftermath, but alas this is the world they live in were strong survived and weak died.

It was a gruesome view and he hoped that this was his first and last time seeing a view like this.

''Sad isn't it?''

He heard the words of his mentor Barristan.

''Yes, strangely I didn't feel anything when I fought; I thought I would feel fear, regret or something, but instead, I felt the need to survive. Now looking at this sight I feel anger and sadness.''

Erik said, voicing his complicated feelings, he heard stories of the first kill, when men would kill and never pick up a weapon in their life again, but instead he feels different, he is sad that life was lost today, life is not some cheap thing to throw away it was to be cherished. He felt angry that he didn't stop 20 Berunians dying, what would they have to tell their families? That their dad, brother, husband died a heroic death? That they sacrificed themselves for the greater good?

Those words won't help the families with their loss, some of them maybe were the only thing that puts the food on the table and now they will lose their only source of income.

''Good, you are a spitting copy of your father, he too didn't feel anything on his first kill and just like you he only felt sadness with the loss of life. This is how life is…''

Barristan said calmly as he overlooked the battlefield and men going around and picking up their comrades carrying them to their quickly dug out graves.

''What about you?"

Erik asked he was intrigued by what the best swordsman in Freljord felt when he had his first kill.

''Hmm…I was afraid after I killed the man I immediately dropped my knife to the ground and wouldn't pick it up anything sharp for 3 months, your father helped me a lot during that time and after that, I finally managed to pick up a sword and went to various adventures with him.''

Barristan remembered, he was a young lad back then, maybe even younger than Erik, he clearly remembered trying to stop a robber from robbing his mom's shop and then the thief brought a sword of his own, fearing for his life Barristan ran inside the shop, with the thief chasing after him and picked up a kitchen knife and with pure luck he drown the knife into robbers throat.

''Now come, it's time for us to pack and head back home,''

Barristan said as he left Erik alone with his thoughts.

 _ **A/N: Finished the chapter, hopefully, the battle was to your liking. If you see any errors or have some tips to share be sure to point them out via PM or a review as it helps me a lot. Next week autumn holidays will start so hopefully I can get back to writing normally, which I couldn't do these past months, seriously work, practice and school take so much of time that I have barely any time for my hobbies.**_

 _ **See you next time**_

 _ **Bye-Bye!**_


End file.
